The Wizard of Oz (Anna version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Anna (Frozen) Extras with Anna: Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven (Frozen) Toto: Slushy the Snowgie (OC Frozen character) Scarecrow: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3) Tin Man: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2) Cowardly Lion: Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Ozma: Haru Yoshiaki (The Cat Returns; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extras with Haru: Muta and Toto (The Cat Returns) Extra companions: Baron (The Cat Returns; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)); Their dream is to own a cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) Mombi/Extra with Gruntilda: Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (As an anthro lioness); Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Brentilda (Banjo-Kazooie) Good Witch of the South: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Wicked Witch of the East: Mother Gothel (Tangled; Already deceased) Munchkins: Yoshis (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Bluster Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Emerald City Cabby: Chip and Dale (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Worker: Gadget Hackwrench (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) Wizard: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy) Winkie Guards: Kremling Grunts (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Abu (Aladdin; As a flying monkey) Flying Monkeys: Stays the same Poppies: Aquatic trolls (OC characters) Kalidah: Goanna Lizard (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Witch's wolves: Maugrim and his wolves (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) Witch's crows: Stays the same Witch's bees: Combee and Vespiquen (Pokemon) Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: Stays the same Haru's real parents: Kayley and Garret (Quest for Camelot) Aunt Em: Queen Iduna (Frozen) Uncle Henry: King Agnarr (Frozen) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Hans (Frozen; As a good guy), Robin Hood, and Little John (Robin Hood) Extras with the Kansas group: Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck (Robin Hood), and Elsa (Frozen) Almyra Gulch: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Professor Marvel: Grandpa Lou Pickles (Rugrats) Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Anna) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Kristoff) and Topaz Gloves (For Olaf) Extra magic weapon: Magic Sword List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Iduna, Agnarr, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Anna) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Lou, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf) 4 Yoshi Village Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Brentilda, Aqua, and Yoshis) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Yoshis) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Haru) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Sora, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Zira) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Roxas, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sora) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Haru) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Dingodile, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sora, and Roxas) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Haru, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sora, Roxas, Dingodile, Muta, Toto, and Baron) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Rowdyruff Boys) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Rowdyruff Boys, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf, Sora, Roxas, Dingodile, Haru, Baron, Muta, and Toto) 16 If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody (It Might as Well be You) (Performed by Goanna) 17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Haru) 18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Zira) 19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Anna, Elsa, Haru, and Dingodile) 20 Aquatic Troll Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Anna's group and Emerald City Citizens) 23 I See the Light (Performed by Anna, Haru, Kristoff, and Baron) 24 Your Mother and Mine (Performed by Anna) 25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised Ahkmunrah) 26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Anna's Group) 27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Anna's Group) 28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Gruntilda, Zira, and Kremling Grunts) 29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Anna) 30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Sora, Roxas, Dingodile, Baron, and Rowdyruff Boys) 31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Haru) 32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 33 Already Home (Performed by Brentilda, Aqua, Anna's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf) 35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Anna version) Chapter 2: Sedusa's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Lou's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Yoshi Village/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Haru's Life in Zira's Tower/Baron Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Sora/Zira's Manipulation on Haru Chapter 7: Meeting Roxas/Baron Takes Haru Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Dingodile/Haru, Baron, Muta, and Toto Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Haru, Baron, Muta, and Toto/Meeting the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys Chapter 10: Buttercup and the Rowdyruff Boys, except Blossom and Bubbles, Pick On Anna’s Group/Magic and Flying Lessons Chapter 11: Roxas' Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: Goanna Lizard's Lair/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Haru Stands Up to Zira Chapter 14: Aquatic Trolls/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Anna’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Gruntilda and Zira Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Anna version) Chapter 18: Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Slushy, and Haru Captured/Haru Deceived by Zira Chapter 19: Olaf, Sven, Slushy, Muta, and Toto Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Haru Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Anna version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Anna version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Anna version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Anna version) For third and final sequel: Haru of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies